


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by sasugay



Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay
Summary: “What exactly does a friend mean to you?”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a collection of oneshots and drabbles, but I gave up on that and decided to post them individually. So... here you go :)

_“I will bare the burden of your hatred and die with you!”_ When Naruto spoke, he spoke with conviction... he never went back on his word.

In the end, after their final blows, both Sasuke and Naruto _had_ died. If only for a moment, in the grand scheme of things. But, that moment was seemingly never ending to the ones living within it.

Sasuke was in awe of how peaceful it was beyond the world of the living. Naruto had sat on the swing, and Sasuke stood by his side. It was only after some time that he realized his mind was devoid of all thoughts of strife...

It was only after some time that Sasuke realized peace was in the eye of the beholder and the nuances of the situation. Here he and Naruto were, isolated from the world... but their isolation was only felt as peace because they were isolated together.

Looking at their collective memories, Sasuke felt bitter on both his own and Naruto’s behalves. Naruto’s childhood was a story, a series of isolation.

But, he felt Naruto’s emotions through their bond, seen his feelings reflected through his power... and knew...

That Naruto consistently longed for what he desperately needed but couldn’t have. As time moved on, that was Sasuke. 

Throughout his life Naruto sought acknowledgment. Be it through friends, being a shinobi or his aspirations of becoming the Hokage. He sought an end to his isolation and disdain.   
  


... He gave it all up without a second thought, to be with Sasuke. Friends, goals and the promise of acknowledgement. All of that paled in comparison to Sasuke.  
  


To an outside eye, it may have seemed hypocritical or odd. That one who seeked to be freed from neglect and isolation would trade his life of popularity for one person.

But Sasuke finally saw with perfect clarity. It was then he knew...

> _their isolation was only felt as peace because they were isolated together._

that Naruto felt the same as him. The thought brought a wistful smile to his face.

Naruto left him suddenly. And Sasuke’s heart stopped momentarily. His reflective state was replaced with terror and a sense of being lost.

* * *

Eventually, he was brought back too.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was light... Naruto. The first thing he felt was Naruto’s presence. Another wave of peace washed over him.

”Naruto... why do you go so far for me?”

Naruto chuckled. “After all this time you still have to ask? You really are an idiot.”

Sasuke huffed as he felt his eye twitch. “Just answer my question! What exactly does a friend mean to you?”

There was a long pause.

”...It hurts me too. Just—to see you in pain, feels like a piece of my heart is breaking..." Sasuke was seized by emotion and guilt.

 _"...I love you Sasuke."_ A noticeable tinge of read made its way onto Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest, beating with indescribable happiness. He had already come to the conclusion that Naruto loved him, but to hear the words spoken out loud fulfilled a part of him he never knew existed. _Who ever would've guessed Sasuke Uchiha was a sap._

"Er, well, I'm totally not saying that you have to feel the same way! I didn't mean to make things awkward or anything. I mean—I hope this doesn't change anything between us, we can still by friends..." Naruto started to ramble.

Sasuke laughed suddenly. The buildup of emotion reaching it's peak. "What are you laughing at teme?! I just told you—"

"Usuratonkachi, I love you too." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto gasped, suddenly speechless.

Sasuke reached over and held his hand. "...W-what?" Naruto screeched, confusedly, although a smile made it's way onto his face.

"Are you going to keep talking, or are you gonna kiss me?" Sasuke asked, eyes twinkling humorously.

Naruto's eyes lit up as Sasuke brought their lips together, kissing each other softly.

The horror and trauma of Sasuke's past that shaped his present was strong, but his overwhelming faith in Naruto and his ability to shape the future for the better was stronger. 


End file.
